


Icing On The Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a chance encounter, Erika finally comes clean about her intense rivalry much to Miho's delight..





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Erika walked past the hustle of activity that was common at that time of day in Ooarai, her thoughts far too occupied to be paying attention to anything other than the individual in her mind.

The same individual that had been drifting around in her head more often than she would like to admit.

Her steely blue eyes remained straight ahead but she was looking through everyone that she walked by as their presence seemed more of a nuisance more than anything.

It was due to a meeting with some important figures that brought her and Maho back to Ooarai and since Maho offered to finish up, Erika found herself wondering along aimlessly.

That was until she bumped into someone and then did she realise how stiff she must've been walking when the person fell back onto the floor clutching her head.

Miho winced and looked up to see Erika Itsumi, out of all people looking down at her which she assumed is how the woman preferred it. She couldn't read the expression on Erika's face but surprise would be the one taking over at that point as it registered to her who she had bumped into.

"Nishizumi-san, I-I'm sorry for that, I wasn't paying attention" Erika mumbled and stuck her hand out to help Miho up much to her surprise.

"Ah that's okay, I shouldn't have been rushing. Thank you".

"No problem, are you okay?" Erika asked whilst looking the younger Nishizumi over.

Miho gulped and stammered a little at the genuine and steady way that Erika was looking at her and she wondered where the real Erika had gone. This level of courtesy she was not expecting from someone who had brazenly shown their dislike for her yet here she was, making sure that she was okay and actually being concerned about her well being.

Miho snapped out of her musings and nodded, "No harm done Itsumi-san, again my apologies".

Erika was having her own internal monologue as she found herself staring into Miho's expressive eyes, wondering how she had just happened to bump into Miho whilst contemplating if she would get the chance to see her today and there she was.

 _"Still as beautiful as ever"_ she thought with a hint of a smile coming through.

"Itsumi-san?".

Erika blinked a few times then shuffled on her feet to try and style out being caught out only for Miho to chuckle at that.

 _"She seems..different"_ Miho mused.

"I'm glad you are okay. In a rush to get somewhere or to see your sister?".

"No I was on my home actually, Onee-chan said she would see me later. Are you not with her?" Miho questioned.

"My work is done and she offered to finish up" Erika answered and then looked away briefly before looking back at Miho, "If, if you are not busy at the moment, would you like to have some tea with me?" she asked barely above a murmur.

Miho, wide eyed and blushing now wondered if she was dreaming. No way had Erika Itsumi, the person who probably disliked her more than any other just asked her out for tea.

 _"But it is just tea right?"_   Miho reasoned albeit a bit disappointedly, _"Just tea, no way she would be asking anything else. She is just being nice"._

She couldn't deny the strange attraction she had always felt for the hard faced ex vice commander of Kuromorimine's Senshado team, the authoritative nature & her desire to win and succeed; there was something about the way Erika exuded it that made Miho a little frightened yet allured by it.

Yet as she examined the clearly shy and hesitant face of Erika now, she wondered how much of that need to win had faded after graduating and after their match together. Maybe the nature of the competition and being under the watchful eye of her mother had a lot to do with Erika's behaviour, it certainly did for Maho's.

"I'd like that, Itsumi-san" Miho smiled.

Erika tried to maintain her composure of playing it cool but inside, her soul was doing back flips and jumping off tanks at how genuinely happy Miho looked.

"Great" she smiled back and then looked around to see where she could take her & a familiar café stood out, "Would that place be okay? We've both tried and tested it too".

Miho looked towards said café and was thrilled because she did enjoy the place's cakes and tea, but there was a memory there that wasn't particularly a pleasant one though she brushed it aside hoping that this time, maybe new memories could be formed.

"Sounds good, let's go" Miho said and moved to the side along with Erika only to notice then that they'd been holding hands for the duration of their conversation.

Erika noticed and followed Miho's gaze to the hand that was still in hers, soft and warm just like its owner and she felt the blood rushing to her face as she quickly but gently let go.

"I'm sorry!" they both said together and then stood quietly for a moment before laughing softly at their reactions.

"Shall we?" Erika said as she walked forward but not before Miho took her hand again much to her pleasant shock.

Miho simply smiled shyly and kept a snug grip on Erika's hand with a sense of courage where she had no idea came from. That and she missed the warmth of it instantly the second Erika let go & that she didn't want to feel even if in her mind she hadn't a single clue as to what was going on.

She wasn't the only one happy with the contact again as Erika smiled, both walking towards the café with a new found feeling of barriers being broken.

 

Not far from where they were, Kay and Darjeeling were sat on a bench and had witnessed the whole scene with eagerness. They had been out for the day simply enjoying each other's company, being able to do so more now after graduating when they saw the moment both Erika and Miho had rounded corners to cross paths, quiet literally too.

Kay whistled and laughed before drinking her Coke, "I wouldn't have believed it if I had not been here to see it".

"Miho-san has the ability to melt even the coldest of hearts" Darjeeling replied and leaned into Kay, placing her tea down, "Can one say it is really surprising?".

Kay wrapped an arm over the blonde's shoulder, "For Erika, I'd say so. Who would have thought it was a crush" she chuckled.

"Love can be found in the most unexpected of places".

"Is that another saying?" Kay teased.

Darjeeling smiled and nuzzled into Kay's side before replying, "One that is true in all its essence".

Kay couldn't agree more as she watched the duo walk in after Erika opened the door for Miho to walk in first and she grinned at the chivalrous gesture hoping for the best for them.

 

Miho and Erika had found a comfortable place to sit that offered some privacy. The silence was slightly awkward at first but Miho being the open and friendly girl that she was easily dissipated that tension.

They'd fallen into a nice pace of small talk, covering the basic aspects of their lives although Miho was already aware of some of it due to Maho. Still, it was refreshing to have a conversation with Erika that didn't involve much tank talk and was more focused on the day to day lives.

"The tanks will always be there, however to not solely focus on them has been welcomed such as university" Erika concluded as the waitress placed their tea and cakes down.

She marvelled at how cute the tank cakes were, not having had had the time to take in the small details the last time she was there.

"They're cute aren't they" Miho smiled as she watched Erika's blue eyes soften further.

"The precision is excellent, and they taste good as well" Erika nodded in agreement.

"So how are things going for you Itsumi-san? Are you enjoying university?".

"Erika, please call me Erika instead".

Miho looked at the way Erika had reverted to being shy and she couldn't deny how endearing she looked, especially at such an intimate request.

"Uh, are you sure?".

"Of course, you'll be starting university soon after all and things are different now also" Erika replied and drank some tea.

Miho smiled at that, "Okay, then the same applies for you then with me".

"That sounds fair, Mi-Miho-san" Erika said and couldn't help but blush at how Miho was looking at her.

"I'm glad that you are here actually".

"Because you get to see Maho-san?".

"Well that too" Miho stated after taking a bite of her cake and then fixed her gaze back on Erika, "I'm glad that you are here too. We never really got a chance to talk".

Erika scoffed, "Well that is because you transferred out of Kuromorimine remember?" she said in a teasing tone. Having had said that, Erika was well aware that she hadn't made Miho's life easy when she did start attending the school and the road for them was and had been a disastrous one.

"Okay fair enough on that" Miho giggled and played with her fork to hide her flushed face, "But that aside, to have the chance to do this with you has been fun".

"The feeling is mutual, Miho-san" Erika nodded but seemed apprehensive before she continued, "That being said, I must apologize".

"Huh? For what?" Miho enquired with worry.

Erika took a small breath in and held Miho's eyes, her own hands on the table as she nervously played with her fingers, "For my behaviour during our interactions the year of the tournament and when we went to school too. I was condescending and took every opportunity to verbally discourage you, that isn't how I like to do things but seeing you again after you transferred out was..painful" she finished and then looked away, "Still, it was inexcusable and I am sorry".

Miho had a soft smile on her face and felt her heart soar at hearing the words even if they were not required, she held nothing against Erika and to a certain extent could understand the animosity she harboured.

"Erika-san.." she said as she reached out for her hands, making Erika face her again, "There is no need to apologize but please know I have always forgiven you. Simply because there was nothing to forgive and I know you did and said what you had to do in order to continue".

"Miho-san..".

She squeezed Erika's hands and peered into the emotive blue eyes that seemed to be revealing more and more as they continued to talk.

"I hope we can do this again and perhaps fix what was broken" Miho replied earnestly, "I'd really like that".

Erika finally relaxed under Miho's tender touch and gaze and smiled at Miho in a way that the younger girl was glad that she was seated because her legs had turned into cream that was softer than the type on their cakes. She realised that Erika had been holding onto this for too long, feeling trapped within her own guilt and she could only shake her head at it with relief.

"Thank you and I would love nothing more" Erika said softly and squeezed Miho's hand as the girl did the same in reassurance.

 

Yukari, Saori, Hana and Mako were on their way to visit Miho as a surprise visit since the girl seemed rather occupied even though they themselves were just as busy too.

With a new tournament on the way, they were all swamped with preparation for that whilst also dealing with their university of choice in a few months and the pressure for Miho surpassed them all.

"Oh I know! Let's get her cake from there!" Yukari pointed to the café they went into before facing the Saunders school, "That place brings back some memories huh".

"She did like the cakes" Saori commented as they walked towards the café.

"Just not the company we had that day" Hana said pensively.

Mako nodded, "But the cakes..".

Hana smiled at the almost expressive face of Mako at her delight of having the sweets.

"It sure has been a while since we did something like this though isn't it?".

"Yukari-san, we went out together 3 days ago" Mako flatly corrected whilst crossing the road and walking towards the café.

"Huh, we did?" Yukari asked with a confused expression on her face before laughing, "So it seems! Well it still feels that way so it will be great to see-".

All of a sudden, Yukari stopped just as they reached the window with the latter 3 bumping into her.

"Yukari-san!" Saori winced as she rubbed her forehead, "What is wrong with you?".

The girl simply pointed into the café, her eyes wide and mouth open whilst she took in an image that she thought she would never see.

"Ehh!" Saori balked when she saw what Yukari was pointing at, or more precisely, whom.

Mako and Hana looked at each other and then back into the café, "Miho-san and..".

"Itsumi-san?" Mako finished.

"More like ice queen" Saori corrected, "What is she doing here and why is Miho-san with her?"

"This is an unusual sight although, the cake looks lovely".

"Hana-san, now isn't the time!" Yukari interjected with exasperation.

"Wooah, their hands!" Mako suddenly let out in the rare moments she raised her voice.

4 pairs of eyes that were as wide as saucers landed on Miho and Erika's still connected hands as the two were blissfully oblivious to the outside world now.

"Is..is she smiling?" Saori questioned.

Hana watched on with just as much intrigue, "Since when does Erika Itsumi smile?".

"Since hell froze over apparently" Yukari answered and made her way to the café door but not before Hana and Mako grabbed her back.

"Let me go! That witch has her grubby hands on Nishizumi-dono! I swear to all the panzers on this earth, I will rescue her!".

"Yukari-san, calm down!" Hana strained as she pulled the squirming girl back with Saori pushing her from the front now.

"You can't just barge in like that!" Saori struggled, "Yukari-san!".

"Too loud" Mako interjected whilst pulling Yukari back.

Eventually with a few more tugs & expert manoeuvring from Mako, the group had managed to drag Yukari away whilst she was still hell bent on rescuing Miho from Erika.

 

"Oh this isn't going to be good" Darjeeling pointed out with a sigh as Kay laughed at the scene.

"It'll be fine Darjeeling, Akiyama-san is a little protective of Miho is all!".

"I fear for Itsumi-san now".

Kay kissed Darjeeling's cheek and hugged her before saying, "All's fair in love and war, isn't that right sweetheart?".

Darjeeling smiled and poked the side of Kay's stomach, "You're a fast learner".

"Sleeping with you helps" Kay smirked and revelled in the blonde's face warming up as she chided her.

"Kay..".

 

Miho turned her face towards the window, swearing that she heard Yukari and the others but saw nobody there.

"Are you okay Miho-san?".

She shrugged it off and smiled back at Erika fondly, ensuring that she is fine as they continued to chat away the afternoon.

Nothing could ruin such a beautiful moment after all.

Or so she thought.

 

***

 

Erika walked Miho home so that she could get ready for when Maho came to pick her up. They were stood outside her dorm door facing each other as they prepared to part ways. Both took slow steps when walking back from the café as the idea of having to part ways even for now was one they wanted to prolong for as long as possible.

"Thank you for such a wonderful afternoon Erika-san, I enjoyed it very much and to be able to spend some time with you".

Erika waved it off as she shifted on her foot, the sweetness in Miho's voice and face making her feel weak, "It was my pleasure, thank you for agreeing".

"I hope we can do this again soon?".

Erika smiled and inched closer to Miho, taking her hands in hers, "I look forward to it already. Let me know when you have some time and I'll be here".

Miho moved closer and looked up into Erika's eyes as the sunset streaming behind the window illuminated Erika's striking features. She could happily spend a copious amount of time just doing what they had done that day and enjoy it just as much.

"I'll see you soon" she whispered and moved in to hug Erika who in turn wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

"You can count on it" she replied softly into Miho's ear, her arms now resting behind her neck.

There was nothing else that needed to be said or done as this overdue embrace captured the moment like a picturesque painting.

 _"She fits so perfectly in my arms"_ Erika mused and held Miho tighter, _"She feels so warm & I don't think I ever want to let her go"_ and sunk into the sensation of Miho so close to her

With her head just reaching Erika's shoulder, Miho couldn't feel more at ease with being pressed against her, feeling safe and secure.

 _"She's as soft as can be even though she got used to showing me the opposite"_ she thought and snuggled up closer, _"This I can happily get used to with her"._

They got lost in the moment with their surrounding fading away as they took in each detail of being so close together.

The way their hearts were beating pressed against each other.

The feeling of their arms wrapped snugly around each other.

The warmth and comfort both emitted for each other

The notion of knowing that things will be different for them both now.

The small sounds of their breathing stitching in with the comfortable silence around them.

Well, until the sounds of over exaggerated throat clearing brought them out of their bubble.

Miho and Erika turned to face Saori and the others on the opposite end of the corridor.

From what Miho could gather, Saori was fidgeting, Hana had a small smirk on her face, Mako looked tired as usual and Yukari looked like she had summoned the power of the underworld with her arms crossed against her chest and foot tapping.

"Miho..".

She chuckled nervously and faced Erika again who surprisingly seemed unaffected by the whole situation whilst giving Miho a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay".

Miho was grateful for the encouragement and stepped back with Erika's hand in hers as they walked towards the others.

"So, tea and cake anyone?".

 

 

 


End file.
